


Father's Wake-up Call

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Parent/Child Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Robin had one hell of a welcome back gift from his eager wife. But now it's his daughters' turn to greet him home.
Relationships: Cynthia/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Marc | Morgan & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sumia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Father's Wake-up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Morgan! Hope you don't mind sharing your special day with your sister XD

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

_“Mmmm~”_

Morgan watched her big sister’s bobbing head as the pegasus rider sucked off the fat, messy cock in front of them, already covered with his cum and the juices of its previous conquest. Her breasts bounced and heaved beneath her scandalously small nightie. Her silver pigtails stayed in loose buns as she worked on the slumbering man collapsed in bed. Brief flickers of sunlight slipped into the musky, mess-ridden bedchamber and illuminated the peaceful, slumbering visage of the mature tactician - Robin.

Their father had returned - after so very long, and as if out of the blue itself. Sumia was so overjoyed at having her beloved husband back that she’d basically tossed her two daughters out of the house. The sisters returned to exactly what they’d expected to see - a house left in shambles in every single room. Including theirs.

Morgan looked away from Cynthia’s blowjob and focused on her beloved father’s face. Robin looked so peaceful - like the hard lines of his weary brow could finally soften. She squeezed his hand, marveling at the flawless skin on his right palm. Her own mark seemed to be fading as well, or at least it appeared to be in the morning light.

_Pwah!_

Cynthia pulled off Robin’s cock. Strings of spit rippled between daughter’s lips and father’s dick. Her hand took over as she pumped the spit, spunk, and lip-stained shaft while turning to her little sister. “Come on Morgan - I’m not gonna have all the fun you know.”

Morgan perked up before crawling over to take her turn. Her bare, bouncing breasts jiggled and bumped down Robin’s crotch as his precious daughter shifted her lace, purple panties over his stomach. She flicked her brunette curls back and basked in the presence of her father’s loins and the stains of her wayward siblings.

“Cynthia, is this really okay?” she wondered as she reached out to touch his dick. Her older sister shook her head, adjusting her handjob to let Morgan reach in and stroke Robin off as well.

“Mother had him for 3 days - we can take him for 30 minutes, right?” Cynthia giggled. As if on cue, a twitch through his dick sent a spurt of pre-cum leaking out of his slit. The pegasus rider swiftly leaned in and ran her wet tongue from base to tip to lap it up. She tasted dried cum, spit, and even the faint tinges of her mother’s lipstick. “Besides, we still have time before breakfast - let’s make the most of it.” she insisted.

Morgan nodded and settled in for her turn. She swallowed the lump in her throat as the throbbing obelisk loomed over her head. _‘Okay - breathe. This is just like what you did before, back in Valm,’_ she told herself. The memories of her late night raids into Robin’s tent as he slumbered gave her a confidence boost, and Morgan finally leaned in and kissed her father's glans.

_Chu~_

Cynthia shimmied back to let Morgan work. She reluctantly let go of her dad’s dick in favor of gently caressing his pelvis, massaging the inner parts of his thigh. Her stance gave her a perfect view of her father’s swaying, plump balls. _‘I wonder how much mother really took. She was limping pretty hard before,’_ Cynthia giggled at the sight of Sumia stumbling to the kitchen.

Morgan peppered more kisses over Robin’s cock, leaning around to make sure she got every angle. She brushed over Sumia’s lingering lipstick stains, and even the dried spit of her mother and sister’s earlier blowjobs as well. Her tongue lapped and smeared until his crown shined brighter than the Exalt’s own.

Cynthia reached up and held their father’s loins at the base for her little sister. Morgan gripped the shaft for further support as she brought her lips down and blew on the slit. Another spurt of precum swuirted out. Morgan eyed the dollop and leaned in.

_Ulp!_

“H-hey!” 

Morgan protested as Cynthia swallowed the salty treat. Her older sister at least had the decency to look abashed as she mumbled out, “Sorry Morgan…” before shuffling back.

The brunette huffed before turning back to Robin’s cock. This time she forewent any pageantry and simply dropped her head over the top. Her lips parted as she swallowed more and more of her father’s dick, descending down to his crotch. She only made it a fraction of the way before it bumped the back of her mouth _“Hr-glrk!”_

Cynthia motioned to help, but Morgan stopped her with a palm and a stare. She adjusted herself to bring her body closer to his dick. Her big breasts were bounced and drooped across her father's naked flesh. Morgan re-collected herself with one large breath before pushing down again.

_“Glrk!”_

She took her pace slowly, meticulously. Morgan gave her throat time to re-familiarize itself with her father’s cock as she bobbed down. Her lips passed mark after mark left by her mother, eclipsing smeared rings of lipstick and even the fresh slobber from Cynthia as she worked. Her hand gently pumped what she hadn’t reached, with strokes that became shorter and shorter the nearer she got to his crotch.

Cynthia shifted her thighs as she hunched on her knees. Her little sister was simply too good at this - not even the pegasus rider’s exuberance or enthusiasm could compensate for what Morgan’s throat offered. _‘At least I have my boobies,_ ’ she quietly huffed, giving her rack a good shake for reassurance.

Morgan shifted her hair back behind her ear as she kept going. Her mouth was stretched to the limit, her throat already sore due to lack of practice. She tried flicking her tongue against the shaft, but it was pinned in place by her father’s pulsing, messy man-meat. She squinted, trying to banish the rings of darkness growing in her vision. Her intent was so close - so very close.

...

_“PWAH!”_

Cynthia scrambled over to support Morgan’s heaving form. Her breasts squashed against Robin’s cock, but she paid that little mind as she worked on consoling her sister. She left her father’s loins nice and safe in her cleavage as she rubbed Morgan’s shoulders and back. “Breathe sis - niiiice and deep.”

_‘Deep is what got me into this mess, Cynthia,’_ Morgan inwardly chuckled as she caught her breath. _“Huf...huff...hu-_ huh. Guess I tried to swallow more than I could, huh?”

Cynthia couldn’t help but giggle at her sister’s choice of words. “Yep, You bit off more than you could chew, Morgan,” she quipped.

Morgan wiped her sloppy lips clear and hacked up a chortle. “Heh, yeah, you’re right. Think I’m gonna need some help here, Cynthia.”

Her sister cocked her head aside, also shifting her breasts over Robin’s dick. “Me?”

Morgan glanced down at her older sister’s inadvertent display and giggled. She reached under Cynthia’s big tits and gripped her father’s shaft by the base. “Well I think with the two of us, this job will be-”

“-Easy-peasy?”

Morgan nodded. “Exactly. So let’s get to it, sis~”

“You bet!” Cynthia cheered. She finally glanced down and noticed what was pressing against her breasts. The pegasus rider gave herself a little shake and watched her bosom smack against her father’s cock. “Heh heh, that tickles.”

Morgan shifted around until she was between her father’s legs, just like Cynthia. The latter kept her breasts wrapped around Robin’s cock, while Morgan instead dipped down and sucked her father’s nuts. The sisters reached under and cupped Robin’s shaft, brushing fingers together as they worked.

Cynthia wrapped an arm around her bosom to keep it nice and firm against her dad’s cock before leaning in to lick the tip. Morgan swirled her tongue along Robin’s nuts as she slurped on them inside her mouth before popping it out for the other sperm urn.

_‘Mmm~’_

Robin groaned in his sleep, but still laid prone on the bed. Not even the intense feelings of his daughter ‘s naughty lips or tongue had managed to rouse their father from slumber. They’d have to settle for rousing a single part of him.

Luckily, they were quite good at that.

Cynthia shifted aside to let Morgan back up to the tip. The two sisters cupped hands over the base and began licking down their father’s towering shaft. Their free hands reached down and gently tugged and fondled his balls as they worked.

They had no pattern or rhythm - sometimes they licked in tandem, others alternated. Somehow they did manage to stay mostly parallel and prevent one from accidentally interfering in the others sloppy work. Their hands below were equally as chaotic as they squeezed, bounced, pulled, and even rolled Robin’s nuts.

Morgan was more meticulous in her lavishments, running her tongue up and down in straight lines of spit. She occasionally reared on and nipped his sensitive cockskin with her teeth before blowing hot breath on the spot and moving on. Her hand favored rubbing her modest-yet-maintained nails over his scrotum skin with the occasional pinch for good measure.

Cynthia’s playfulness and perky energy were on full display as she sloppily ran her tongue across her dad’s dick. She shifted her head more, letting her tongue spin in circles as she performed her sloppy half of the work. Her favorite trick was to pepper kisses over Robin’s cock in a similar way to how he’d affectionately smooch her forehead. She liked to roll her palm over the nut of her choice, occasionally bouncing it like a toy ball.

The twosome easily finished their task of lathering their father’s cock in spit. Morgan finished things off by licking straight up from base to tip and finally getting her share of precum. “ _Ulp_!...Nice and wet, sis?”

Cynthia nodded before running her lips up his shaft with a flurry of kisses. She left one last one over the slit as she sucked it like a straw before popping off. “ _Pwah_!...Yep - let’s bring em out~”

_Pomf_ ~ _pomf_ ~

Sisters came back together and buried their father’s cock in plump pillows, nipple to nipple. Cynthia’s larger bosom pushed into Morgan, making the younger sister huff in mild annoyance. Her older sister giggled before leaning in and resuming her licks over the tip. Morgan followed Cynthia's lead from there as she added her tongue back into the fray.

The two worked in tandem as they shook their tits along the slick, spit-coated cock. Their hands grew messy as drool smeared between their digits, but the sisters paid no mind as they focused on swirling their tongues along his glans.

Neither sister paid the other one any heed - their tasks were their own. They bumped cheeks or foreheads, but simply moved on. Their tongues grazed or even lingered together, but it never robbed them of their focus on worshipping thier father’s cock.

Neither one knew how long they’d spent in such a state, only that eventually it was time to move into the final phase of their two pronged attack. Morgan backed away first, smacking her lips as she marveled the salty taste of her father’s loins. “Ready to dive?”

Cynthia perked up mid-lick and vigorously nodded. Morgan laughed at how her eager big sister’s pigtails flopped over as Cynthia rose and chipperly declared, “A pegasus knight is always ready! Just you watch.”

“I’ll keep my feet on the ground, thanks,” Morgan chuckled. before shifting away to let Cynthia work. “How many strokes?”

Cynthia crossed her arms and tapped a finger to her chin. Wet slaps accompanied her pondering as she wound up smearing more of her drool strands between her finger and face. “Hmmm...lets say six a piece, then switch.”

Morgan nodded and let her sister work. Cynthina licked her lips before opening her mouth wide and plopping her face down onto Robin’s stiff cock. 

“ _Guuuh…_ ”

The two girls shared a playful eye-smile as they heard their father’s sleeping grumbles. Cynthia drew her tongue around the tip more, playing with his crown before she finally bobbed her head down. 

Morgan watched with bated breath. Her hands slowly traced over Robin’s shaft as she watched her older sister’s blowjob. Not really counting the times Cynthia rose and dropped over his shaft - just enjoying the moment honestly. It was fortunate for her that she had such an awesome older sister that only took an extra dozen strokes before popping off.

...Maybe two.

“ _Pwah_...your turn,” Cynthia told Morgan before shifting over. She watched her little sister loom over their father’s cock with a noticeable gleam in the young tactican’s eye. “You’re not gonna go too far down again, right?” Cynthia asked, nervously.

“Nah, I learned my lesson,” Morgan promised. She leaned down and gave the slit a nice, wet kiss, running her tongue along the tip for good measure. But instead of pushing down like Cynthia expected, Morgan instead tilted back up and locked lips with her big sister.

“ _Mmmph_?!”

Quick as she started, Morgan drew back with an impish grin. “Kiss for luck~” she sang before dipping back down on Robin. She shifted his dick closer towards her and pushed her head down until he hit the back of her mouth…and stayed there.

_“Uhhhhh….phewww…”_

Robin snorted in his sleep as his younger daughter gleefully sucked him off. Her lips formed a ring, tightening and relaxing, while her tongue worked inside to smack and lash against his shaft. When she drew back up, she went slow, and made sure to drag her tongue around his veiny cock until the glans bumped against the insides of her lips. Then she ran back down, equally as slowly.

Cynthia waited, arms crossed and a irate gleam in her eye as she watched Morgan’s long, drawn-out blowjob. Whereas the older sister had gone over for number, Morgan more than went over on time. _‘Then again, we didn’t agree on a time limit...phooey,’_ Cynthia huffed.

_‘Mwah_ ~’

At exactly six strokes, Morgan pulled free. Her lips stayed puckered and open, tongue swirling in her mouth as she pulled away from her father’s cock. She shook her brunette hair back before looking at her pouting sister. “Okay, no more playing?”

Cynthia nodded and smiled. “Yeah - let’s go.”

Morgan shifted away to let Cynthia back in. The older sister popped Robin back in her mouth and bobbed six times to the dot. As she pulled up and off, Morgan leaned in and took over again.

They kept much better time now - six strokes exactly before popping off to let the other go down. They forewent tricks and flairs in favor of working out a silent rhythm, deviating only in how far down they went. All in all, it paid off well for them.

_“Mwah mwah mwah mwah mwah mwwwah~”_

_Pop_

_“Ulk ulk ulk urk ulk glrrr-up~”_

_“Pwah!”_

Robin twitched and moaned under his daughter's tein attack. Each alternating blowjob crashed against him between Morgan’s deeper strokes and Cynthia’s slightly faster, shorter ones. His eyes slowly fluttered open, instantly flinching in the rising sun’s light. “D-damnit!”

His daughters perked up and turned to face him.

“Daddy!”

“ _Ahhh-herrr_!”

Robin winced at the vibrations through his cock before realization hit him. “Wait...Morgan, Cy- _huuuua_ h-hia?”

Morgan nodded before popping off his cock and letting Cynthia take over as his little tactician beamed with joy. “Oh I missed you father!”

She swapped her lips over his dick as Cynthia chimed in. “Me too! You’re not allowed to- Oh, _Ulp”_

Morgan smacked her lips before finishing Cynthia’s demand, since her sister was too preoccupied bobbing her head. “-To leave again - ever. You hear me?”

They let that sit in his still swirling head as they kept switching between who was taking care of their father. Robin groaned, feeling his daughter’s hot, wet mouths and swift hands stroking around his base. “Girls, I…”

Morgan shook her head and took over as Cynthia blew him. “No buts! You have to stay here and...H-Hey, that’s seven!”

“G-Girl’s i’m-!”

The two sisters perked up as Cynthia popped off and pushed the trembling dick in Morgan’s face. “Oh!”

“ _HUAAAAH_!”

“Aaah~!”

Morgan’s face was blasted in cum before Cynthia tilted his cock towards her. The perky pegasus rider took her seed shower with the biggest smile she could muster. Milky spunk smeared in her silver locks as she winked at her father. She opened her mouth and let a few spurts hit her tongue before passing her dad’s dick back to Morgan again.

The two sisters traded time getting blasted with Robin’s loads, mouths open and tongues hanging out. Rope after sticky rope of cum smeared their faces and filled their mouths with seed. Webs formed between their gaping lips, upturned tongues - even the space between their teeth.

Robin slumped over, gasping for breath. His daughters kept stroking until his loads were little more than drizzles down his shaft. The rest were all over their faces and bouncing breasts.

Cynthia swallowed, wincing at the strange, salty taste. It wasn’t bad per se, but it was just so strange. She’d never really swallowed before, unlike Morgan who was happily slurping it down as she stuck her messy finger’s in her mouth. “Mwah Mwah Mwwah! Ahhh, tasty…” she sighed.

Her older sister cocked her head at how eager Morgan was. Her little sister noticed her confusion and scooped up a sticky dollop to offer her. “Want a fresher taste, sis?”

Cynthia clicked her teeth and thought on it before ultimately nodding. Su-u _mmph_?!”

Morgan’s sticky fingers grabbed Cynthia’s breast as she leaned in and stuffed her tongue in her sister’s mouth. Cynthia felt something being pushed into her mouth - something familiar in its salty taste and syrupy texture. _‘S-She hid it in her mouth? Where??’_

The playful tactician pulled back, letting a strand of spit and cum linger between them. Cynthia was utterly breathless, eyes bulged out at Morgan’s little trick. “M-M-Morgan that was…”

“Don’t you dare say it was wrong, Cynthia,” Morgan chuckled as she gestured to their stunned father and his twitching cock. “Besides, I think we have time for seconds.

“Oooh, I’m not so sure of that~”

Morgan and Cynthia both froze - eyes wide behind glazed masks of their father’s seed. Slowly, with dread, they turned to the amused sounding voice calling to them from the doorway. The sight of their grinning mother met them.

“Having a good time, girls?”

Sumia stepped in. Or rather limped in, carrying a tray of nice hot food and a mend staff tucked under her armpit. Her perky tits bounced in the tightly-wrapped apron as she walked towards the bed. 

Morgan looked at her with a faceful of her father’s cum. “Hi mom...uh, dad’s awake now.”

Sumia laughed as she struggled to set the tray down. The soft glow of the sunrise clashed with the dim red light from the arcane heat plates keeping the food warm. “I can see that, Morgan… you two certainly were busy up here. It took me a while to make us all breakfast you know. I could’ve used the help.”

Morgan rubbed the back of her hair and grinned nervously. Cynthia at least looked ashamed, even with her best puppy-dog eyes. She shook her head and turned to her stirring husband. “And what about you, dear?”

Robin groaned, much to the trio’s humor. But Sumia’s eyes weren’t on her husband’s weary face, but on his far-less wearly looking cock still sticking up from his lap. The eager woman licked her lips and limped towards the bed. Soft glows of mending magic light filled the room as she reached the edge and cast the staff aside. “Alright girls - looks like your dad needs a little more time to wake up~”

_POMF!_

She fell into bed - face first actually. None of the three could really blame her, especially not her loving husband who’d been tossing her around the house for the whole weekend. Sumia shook away her soreness and gripped his long, stirring loins as she hoisted herself towards him. “Hello again,” she left a soft kiss on the tip.

Sumia reared up and closed her lips around her husband’s cock. Their daughters flanked her side as they kissed and licked his shaft. Six eyes gazed at him, from the three most wonderful women in his whole world. He laid back with a weary, satisfied groan as they gave him the first of many family mornings to come.


End file.
